Merry Christmas Winry!
by Natatianyappyx3
Summary: He left, he said he'd be back within 1 to 2 months. He didnt come back for 3 to 4 years! His brother was always their when we needed him so... why wasnt he? Will the one wish that i've had since i was a kid finally become reality?


**Authors note: This story isn't my best. I made it within an hour as a home work assignment so PLEEZ don't flame! Hope you enjoy!**

"Look at me!" A soft scream came from a young blond girls lips. The girls blue eyes glared at the guilty looking boy standing across from her. His golden braid blowing swiftly, yet softly in the air.

"I cant," The boys name was Edward, the girls was Winry. The two always fought but not like they were at the moment. The 15 year old boy worked for the military as a state alchemist, so whenever called into duty he would need to go. But Winry for once did NOT approve. She did love the boy and knew he had work but that still didn't give the military the right to call him only 2 weeks before there annual Christmas party they would hold in honor of his mother's favorite holiday.

"LOOK AT ME!" She screamed, tears running from her eyes as she held them tightly shut.

"I can't Winry." He stated again. Edward turned his head further away as Winry grasped his arms getting ready to force him to look at her.

"Winry Stop!" He yelled. His hanging hands turned to fists. "I can't decide when I will get called up! I made a commitment and can't break that!" He thrashed his arms away from her, removing her soft peach hands from him. Finally he glanced at her just barely. His golden eyes glaring into him blue ones.

"Can't you tell Mustang "No" just once?" She looked away from his eyes because they obviously didn't want to see hers.

"No Winry, I can't." He picked up his suitcase and walked off only to hear his dearest friend's sobs.

"Good bye Win," He whispered before disappearing into the mist.

Edward never came back that year, nor even the next. He said "I'll be back within a month or 2." Try 48 was all I would say to that. We had 1 week before the party and I was as busy as ever. Not only did I have to prepare for the party but the shop had many customers coming as of late. The military had a need for people with automail limbs and the Rockbell biz was the best out their. Soon enough they would need a mechanic, that's were I came in. I never worried about that though I had too much going on to even bother.

"Ok sir… Were about to connect the nerves." I looked at the man to make sure he was Okay with that. He simply shook his head in an unsteady manner.

"3," I started, "2" my grandmother Pinako added. "ONE!" We yelled in unison as I pulled the switch that connected the nerves to his arm. As usual the patient screamed and began to cry. By now I was used to that. The only person I knew who didn't begin crying was Edward. I missed him so much.

"Winry?" My Grandmothers voice rang through my head. As I woke up from my short daydream. The next patient was ready to have her nerves connected. She lay down on the patient bed and we repeated the procedure that we had on the man just moments before.

"Can you keep it down?" Edwards's brother, Alphonse yelled through the door to his room. Now that Alphonse was in his normal form as a human, he had the ability to stay here with us instead of travel with Ed.

"Go outside Al!" I yelled back. I knew what he was thinking "How? The lines to long!" And I was right because that's just what he said as I thought it...

XOXOXOXOX

Later that week the # of patients finally went to 1 or 2 a day giving me time to work on the party. Alphonse would help me as Pinako took care of any patients.

"Will brother come this year?" Al didn't bother look at me since he knew it was a very painful question for me. I looked at him with a grin sorta like Ed's and said. "Who knows, that boy has never kept such a simple promise." Alphonse smiled back but also let out a small laugh. That night I went to bed. The next day was the party and I was very excited, it was also Christmas day. People would say miracles were worked on Christmas Eve and I had high hopes for one. After a while I slowly drifted into dream land.

"_Winry!" I recognize that voice! I ran in the direction of the voice julting into his arms._

_"EDWARD! I missed you SO much!" _

Or at least that's what I thought I was doing. In the end I was only laying on the floor in a not so comfy position.

"Winry?" I looked up from my position to see golden eyes again. The golden eyes I had fallen for. But they weren't accompanied by a pleasant look at all. Ed's clothing was torn, he was covered in cuts and his Automail had been shattered. It was times like now that I loved spares.

"So Edward, your back." I got up and dragged his human arm into the front room. "Im sure Al will be thrilled." I Placed the 19 year old _'man'_ down on the couch forcefully and pulled out the Automail spares I had made for him. "Lemme connect them and then off to bed with you 'Santa.'

"3, 2,1" After that Ed gave out a small pain reminder. I layed a blanket over him and let him drift off to sleep. I placed my head on his stomach and drifted off as well. The next day was big. I would cook all day long, Ed would work his magic at decorating the house, and auntie and Al just sat back and watched. People started arriving at just about 5:00 and none could wait to begin. Around and hour after, we started music because we knew everyone was their. The only 2 that didn't dance were Ed and I, even Al had a date! Al whispered into some ones ear and then they passed that on and as usual Ed and I were the only 2 left out. Ed had seemed embarrassed about something today and I couldn't figure out what. I looked to Ed as people stopped dancing. A moment later the word "EdWin!" was heard coming from every guests mouth. Ed blushed a deep crimson and looked to me as Pinako pushed me toward him. Then after we were together the guests started chanting out "Mi-stle-toe!" Mistletoe? The 2 of us looked up and I scurried away as soon as I noticed what was above us. Ed moved closer and pecked my cheek. Then he kneeled down and reached in his pocket. I figured knowing him, he was just lazy and wanted to sit down but DANG was I wrong!

"Winry… Will you?" He pulled out a ring with a huge crimson ruby on it. I covered my mouth with shock and shook my head as if I meant no.

"Would that be a no?" He asked.

"No Edward! It's a YES!" He stood up and I dove into his arms. Now, I knew we would always be together.


End file.
